


Crazy Like a Fox, Part 2

by Zena (HowNovel)



Series: Crazy Like a Fox [2]
Category: Starman (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-04
Updated: 2000-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Zena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Paul Forrester rescued George Fox from the J'nashta`. When the stubborn agent suffers a stroke, can Wiley find the Starman and get him to help Fox again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Like a Fox, Part 2

CRAZY LIKE A FOX  
A Starman/X-file story  
by Zena

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully sat across from each other at a table in the little Italian restaurant. Straw-basketed Chianti bottles hung from pegs on the back wall while soft music serenaded the patrons. The FBI man was about to take a bite of his eggplant parmesan when he caught a glimpse of an uninvited face at the entry.

"Don't look now, but that little hemorrhoid, Fox, is here," he whispered to Scully.

"Mulder," she sighed. "Forget about him and just eat. Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't see us," she added.

"No such luck," the agent replied as he saw the irritating FSA man coming their way.

"Mind if I join you?" George Fox asked.

"Would you go away if I said yes?" Mulder countered.

Ignoring the sarcastic comment, George smiled and sat next to Dana.

 

o o O o o

 

Starman Paul Forrester, and his son, Scott Hayden, were having another disagreement. It occurred to Paul they always had these heated discussions whenever he decided to take a dangerous assignment.

 

"Dad! Are you crazy?" Scott protested as he shifted restlessly in front of his father. "D.C. is Fox's home territory!"

"I know."

"And you're still going?"

Paul took a deep breath and calmly put the camera he'd been cleaning down on the tiny glass table. He looked at his son with gentle eyes. "Didn't you tell me the place is a 'tourist town'?"

"Yeah, a tourist town with the FBI, the FSA and who knows how many other government agencies looking for us," the boy rebuked.

"I need the money," Starman said, pulling parental authority. He disliked using the excuse. It was the last resort when all else failed to convince Scott. Such was the case now. The young man would not let up. "This will pay us enough to keep you in that correspondence college," he continued in a soft tone. "We'll leave Washington as soon as I finish the job. I promise."

"I don't care about college!" the boy yelled. "What good is it anyway? I'm never going to get a chance to use what I've learned as long as Fox is chasing us."

"I care. And I'm still going. Someday you will get to use your education," Starman reassured. "You'll see."

"Hah!" Scott snorted. He knew his father was probably right, but that didn't make giving in any easier. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll start packing," he finally said with a sigh.

 

o o O o o

 

Benjamin Wiley stepped into the hospital elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor, the intensive care unit. He shook his head sadly as he thought about the phone call that led him here. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

 

It was dim inside the room. A small incandescent light on the wall over the patient's head was the only illumination. Ben looked at the machines monitoring Fox's vital signs. He listened to the soft constant beeping of the heart monitor and watched the continuous spikes on the screen. At least the stroke hadn't killed Fox outright. There was still the danger it could, though.

 

Three years earlier, he, Fox and the two FBI agents shared an extraterrestrial encounter. Wiley would never forget his and Fox's abduction by the J'nashta`, nor their rescue by none other than Paul Forrester.

George Fox spent nearly twenty years pursuing the elusive photographer. In all that time, and despite evidence to the contrary, the agent refused to accept that the alien was friendly and not a threat, not even after the Starman had saved their lives that fateful day. He still would not give up the chase. General Wade officially closed the file on Paul Forrester and his son, Scott Hayden, but George kept on hunting, ignoring the warning the alien had given him about his health.

 

During those three years, Ben occasionally ran into his former boss. He always greeted Fox amiably. It saddened Wiley to see the man return his friendly gesture with an ice-cold stare. Even worse was hearing Fox call him a traitor. The accusation still stung.

 

Ben came out of his reverie and looked at the motionless body lying on the bed. After the way this man had treated him, it would be easy not to care, but being the good man Wiley was, he still did. He leaned closer so Fox could see him and softly called his name.

 

George heard a familiar voice and slowly turned his head to look at the speaker. There stood the man who had been his trusted partner for two decades. The stricken agent struggled to say something. The jaw and lips moved, but the words came out slurred and incoherent. Fox tried to reach for Wiley's hand, to no avail. The mind transmitted the signals for the movements, but the body remained still. George finally gave up and closed his eyes.

 

Benjamin Wiley straightened and saw tears running down his ex-boss' cheeks. The reason why confused him, though. Is he angry to see me? Ben wondered. Or is he just frustrated he can't talk? The agent decided to give Fox the benefit of the doubt and chose the second option.

Wiley had an idea. If it worked, George would be well again, all traces of this devastating stroke would be gone. His plan depended on two things. One: he had to find Paul Forrester. Two: he had to convince the alien to come help. Somehow he had a feeling the latter wasn't going to be a problem. The first, however, was another story. Finding the Starman was a big problem. Forrester had virtually vanished since that day in the woods on Mt Hawthorne. Still, Wiley knew he had to try.

Ben debated if he should let Fox in on his intentions. Mulling it over, he finally said, "Just take it easy. I'll find him. You'll be okay, sir. Trust me." Ben squeezed Fox's hand and then left the room.

 

Him? George heard. Who is that idiot talking about? he wondered. A moment later, he knew. Forrester. No, please. Not again.

 

o o O o o

 

Fox Mulder typed an inquiry into the computer, hoping the machine would reward him with something. Every case he and Dana Scully worked on interested him, but none as much as the missing persons/blue lights case three years ago. That one would always be special. It resulted in contact with two genuine extraterrestrials. The J'nashta`, Mulder preferred to forget. The other he kept searching for. "I know you're out there somewhere, Paul Forrester," he muttered. But nothing new came up on the screen.

Dana Scully walked into his cluttered office. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at her. "Well, how is he?" he asked.

"It's not good," she replied. "He's paralyzed and his speech is affected."

Good, Mulder thought. Maybe now that jackass will stop hounding me, asking if I've found anything on Forrester. George Fox had become like a parasite as far as he was concerned. The FSA agent was a pest, a nuisance and a dozen other caustic words he could think of. "Serves him right," he told Scully.

Dana didn't reply to the barb, but gave her partner a hostile stare, clearly implying she disapproved of his remark.

"Hey, it's not my fault he had a stroke," Mulder said in defense. "If he'd listened to Forrester's warning, he wouldn't be in a hospital right now."

"You didn't help matters by saying you were going to start an X- File...on him," she countered.

 

Scully was right. He knew it. If he had listened to her and ignored George Fox like she told him to, instead of engaging the little maniac in increasingly insulting banter, then the FSA agent probably would've left them alone to enjoy their meal in peace.

 

o o O o o

 

Wiley sat at a booth in a small pizza/sandwich shop overlooking some of the tourist attractions in the city. He took another bite of his steak, egg and cheese sub. As he chewed, he wondered how he was going fulfill the promise he made to his ex-boss. He had just spent the night checking all the available sources he could think of, trying to find one single clue to Paul Forrester's whereabouts. He came up empty. It was even harder now to find the alien. All of George Fox's computer "red flags" had been removed as ordered when General Wade closed the case. He took another bite of his sandwich, and almost choked when he swore he heard Forrester's distinctive voice at the counter.

No. It can't be. He'd never come to Washington. Ben had to find out for sure. He put the sandwich down and slowly rose to peek over the high- backed seats. He gasped with surprise and quickly sat back down. Oh, my God! It is him!

Wiley had to think fast. This was possibly his only chance to catch the alien. He rose again to see the Starman paying for his order and getting the receipt. How do I approach him without spooking him into running? If he sees me, I'll never get him.

Luck was in the agent's favor. Forrester headed for the bathroom.

Perfect. Benjamin Wiley waited until the door to the restroom completely closed before he got up and followed Paul in.

 

The lavatory was small. A little window was over the sink. Any occupant had to exit the single stall to escape. Ben stood quietly, just inside the door.

 

"Hello," he said with a smile as Paul exited the stall.

The Starman froze and said nothing.

Wiley could sense the alien's fear. It was clearly visible on his face. Seeing Forrester slowly reach into his pants pocket, Ben immediately set to calm the frightened extraterrestrial before he could pull out the magical silver sphere and make a break for it. "Just take it easy," he said, holding both his hands up in front of him. "I'm not here to arrest you. I just need to talk to you. Please. It's extremely urgent."

The FSA agent saw the Starman relax ever so slightly. He continued. "Did you know, the case against you is closed? You don't have to run anymore."

Paul lifted his eyebrows slightly, but remained silent.

Taking Forrester's subtle response as a signal that he wasn't going to bolt, Ben asked, "Will you join me at my table?"

After a few tense seconds, Starman nodded.

Wiley waited for him to wash his hands.

 

Paul sat at the booth only after the agent seated himself first. Ben could clearly see Forrester was still very nervous. He noticed the alien cautiously looking around, expecting other government agents to spring out of hiding and trap him. He tried again to calm the Starman. "I'm alone," he reassured. "It's all right. Trust me. No one is looking for you."

"What about the FBI?" Paul softly asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't say."

"If you're not looking for me, then how did you find me?"

"Just pure coincidence," Ben said with a shrug and smiled. "I was having my lunch when I heard you order."

Forrester accepted the simple explanation. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

The agent told him what happened to George Fox.

 

"Will you come with me to the hospital and help him?" Ben pleaded. "My car is right outside. I can drive you."

Paul heard the man at the counter call his ticket number. "Just let me get my pizza first," he said.

 

o o O o o

 

Scott Hayden panicked and ran when he saw agent Wiley come out of the store. I knew this was a bad idea, he silently cursed as he ducked into the nearest alleyway.

 

"Scott! Wait!" Paul yelled.

It was too late. The boy was out of earshot. Starman let out an audible sigh and looked at the FSA agent with distress in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, Mr. Forrester," Ben apologized.

 

Scott peeked around the edge of the building and watched his father put their lunch into the agent's car, then go calmly stand beside the vehicle alongside the other man. Dad. What are you doing? Run! Something was very odd here. Where's Fox? he thought. Where are the handcuffs?

 

"He's probably halfway to wherever it is you two are staying," Ben said.

"No," Starman replied. "He's watching us."

"How do you know?" the agent asked, curious.

Paul looked the government man in the eye and told him with a smile, "I know."

"Look, I don't want to seem arrogant or pushy, but time is of the essence. Mr. Fox could die if we wait here too long. He may have already."

"Just give me a minute. If Scott doesn't come out, we'll leave."

 

Why is Dad just standing there? The boy's brain was racing with a thousand thoughts, none of them good. Looking around, Scott saw no one near him, so he took a chance and pulled out the sphere. He tried to activate it, but it remained inert. Come on! The silver marble still refused to respond. He took a deep breath to calm himself and tried again. The orb began to glow. That's it! But it wasn't sending his thoughts. It was receiving. He "heard" words... in his head.

Scott. Can you hear me?

Dad!

Come out. It's all right.

No.

Trust me. his father said. The sphere went dark. Scott peeked around the corner of the building again. His dad and the FSA man were still standing beside the car. His father's last words kept echoing in his head. Dad says it's okay. Scott Hayden was thoroughly confused. His heart pounded in his chest, but he fought down his fear and started walking toward his father.

 

Starman watched his son slowly come out of hiding. A great feeling of sadness washed over him as he saw the boy look all around for signs of danger, and for George Fox in particular. Paul extended a reassuring arm as the young man came within feet of him.

"Dad, what's going on?" Scott nervously asked, his eyes solidly fixed on the FSA agent.

Paul opened the back door of the car and gestured for his son to get in. "I'll tell you on the way," he said.

 

 

o o O o o

 

"I can't believe you're doing this, again," Scott grumbled to his father as he, Paul and the FSA agent stepped out of the hospital elevator and walked to the nurses station.

Starman smiled and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. He could feel the tension. The muscles were tight.

"Excuse me," Wiley said. "Is there any change with Mr. Fox?" he asked, addressing the ladies seated at the computer monitors.

The head nurse stood up and approached the three men. Quietly she told them, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wiley. Mr. Fox has gone into a coma. He suffered another stroke shortly after you left yesterday. The prognosis doesn't look very good. To be honest, I'm afraid it's just a matter of time," she finished.

"I see. Thank you," Ben said.

 

The three of them entered Fox's room.

Forrester looked at the stricken agent and felt sad. The man's face was pale. The only visible evidence that life existed within was the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. It mystified the Starman why this man stubbornly chose to ignore the health warning he'd given him and jeopardize his life. Obsession was something still beyond Paul's comprehension. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the sphere. "I won't guarantee anything," he told Wiley. "But I will do my best to heal him." Looking back at his patient, he activated the silver marble.

 

Ben stayed just inside the door, blocking the window from any curious eyes wanting to see what was happening in the room. Scott stood beside him.

The big agent couldn't help but notice the hostility written on the young man's face. If looks could kill.

 

The alien orb glowed brightly in Forrester's hand for a moment, then went out. Starman looked at his son. He sensed Scott's strong negative emotions radiate out of the young man's body and into his own.

"Either wait outside the room or think of something else," Paul warned. "You're interfering with my concentration."

Scott Hayden vehemently disagreed with his father's decision to help Fox, but he knew there was no changing his dad's mind. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something more pleasant. It wasn't easy.

 

Paul activated the sphere again. A softer blue light encompassed George's head. Starman noted the readings of the various monitors attached to the man's body, then concentrated on repairing the ruptured artery that damaged the agent's brain. Corpuscle by corpuscle, blood vessels and brain cells returned to their original integrity.

 

George Fox felt like he was floating in an endless sea of darkness. Everything was pitch black except for a faint blue light ahead. Or was it above? He couldn't tell. There was no point of reference for direction. The light grew steadily brighter and he heard a voice come from it.

Welcome back, Mr. Fox.

Forrester!

Yes.

Where are you? Show yourself.

George felt a warm pleasantness wash over him. He "heard" the Starman say, I am showing you my self.

Fox was confused. I don't see anything except this damn light, he replied.

The agent felt another flush of warmth rush over him.

That's me. You're seeing me as I truly am, the disembodied voice said.

The light began to fade.

I must go now, Paul projected. Take better care of yourself this time. I can't keep repairing you.

Forrester, wait! George cried. But the light was gone.

 

Starman closed his hand around the sphere, deactivating it. The glow and barely audible hum disappeared. He returned the orb to his pocket, looked at Wiley and motioned for the agent and Scott to follow him outside the room. "He's sleeping now," he said. "When he wakes up, he should be normal again."

"What can I say but thank you?"

"Nothing else needs to be said," Paul replied. "Thank you is enough."

"Won't you stay and wait with me for him to wake up?"

Forrester looked at Scott. It was painfully clear his son wanted to leave as soon as possible. He also needed to have a serious discussion with Scott about his decision to help their former enemy. He shook his head.

"I understand," Ben empathized. "Still, I wish you could be here to tell Mr. Fox what you did for him."

"He didn't listen to me three years ago," Paul sighed. "Do you think he'd listen to me now?"

"We can always hope," the agent said, shrugging his shoulders. "They say if you keep repeating something long enough, sooner or later that person will stop and listen. Maybe this time..." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"I don't want money."

"I wasn't offering any," Wiley chuckled. "I'd like it if you would call me sometime and we could talk." He presented Forrester his business card.

Starman took it.

 

o o O o o

 

Fox Mulder stepped off the elevator and headed for George Fox's room. As he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was that FSA agent, Wiley, talking to another man who was standing with his back facing towards him. The stranger was tall, dark-haired and wearing a well-broken in leather jacket. A younger man stood next to him. Mulder couldn't tell for certain who the older man was by the features or clothing, but he definitely remembered the voice. "Forrester!" he called loudly.

Paul turned his head to see who had uttered his name. Recognizing the FBI agent, he and Scott ran for the emergency stairs.

Mulder started to pursue, but felt a strong hand grab his arm as he tried to run by. "Let me go!" he swore, struggling. "Forrester, wait! I want to talk to you!" he cried. But the Starman was gone. Agent Mulder quit wrestling and yanked his arm free from the FSA man. "Do you know what you just did, Mr. Wiley?" he scolded.

"Yes," Ben replied. "Tell me, is the FBI hunting Paul Forrester now?"

Fox Mulder collected himself and straightened his suit jacket. "Officially? No," he responded. "But I really need to talk to him."

"I wouldn't worry."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I have a strong feeling he'll call me," Ben told him with a grin and sparkle in his eyes.

The FBI man studied the other man's face. "Let me know when he does," he said. "It's very important."

"Okay."

"Who's the kid?" the agent asked.

"That was Scott. His son. Are you here to see Mr. Fox?" Wiley asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. How is he?"

"Let's go in and find out."

While the two men waited for George Fox to awaken, Ben asked agent Mulder what was so urgent that he needed the Starman. The FBI man told him about his sister's abduction and disappearance.

 

"I'm certain he'll do everything he can to help you," Wiley said.

 

When George Fox woke up, he was surprised to see his ex-partner and agent Mulder waiting in his room. He was even more shocked when he found he could speak and move again. "Who's going to help who?" he asked.

 

Mulder looked on in astonishment as he watched the healed FSA agent. All signs of the debilitating stroke the man suffered yesterday were gone. It truly was a miracle. The only difference was he knew who'd performed it. "Looks like Forrester did it again," he softly said to Wiley.

 

Forrester! The name rang like ten alarm bells going off in George's head. "Where is he?" he asked anxiously.

"Gone," Mulder replied. "Can't say as I blame him. I sure wouldn't stick around with a hothead like you on my heels."

"You let him go?"

"Not me. He did," the FBI man said cocking his head toward the other agent.

"Of course he would," Fox sneered as he raised the bed to a sitting position. "What would you expect from an alien sympathizer?"

Fox Mulder stood up. "Looks like some people never learn," he said, pitying Wiley. He proceeded to walk to the door. "Don't forget to call me when you know...," he told Ben.

The agent nodded.

 

Mulder could hardly wait for the alien to contact the FSA agent. Paul Forrester was the best hope he had of finding his sister. Soon, Samantha, he thought as he walked to the elevator.

 

The two FSA agents just stared at each other for a few moments. Ben sadly sensed nothing had changed with Fox's attitude. He moved towards the door.

"Wiley, wait," George said in a calmer tone.

The quiet agent stopped and looked at his ex-boss.

"Tell me, how did you find him?"

 

The question was simple. The way Fox said it made Ben think, perhaps there's hope for him after all. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "It was just pure luck," he said. "I was eating my lunch when I heard him order."

 

My God! Fox thought. Forrester's been hiding right in my own backyard!

 

George suddenly became aware of something and frowned. Any moment now, a doctor, nurse or orderly would walk in and notice his condition. A stampede of doctors and nurses would follow, barraging him with endless questions and countless tests.

Wiley noticed the expression on Fox's face. "Is something wrong, Sir?" he asked.

"Yes! Thanks to you and your alien friend, I'm about to become a guinea pig."

"Well," agent Wiley said, "if you had listened to him three years ago, you wouldn't be here now."

 

Agent Fox was about to respond to his ex-partner when the door to his room opened and nurse Holliday walked in. George cringed when he saw her look of shock. She immediately pressed the intercom button to summon the doctor on call. It took mere seconds for the room to be crowded with doctors and interns, all of them anxious to solve the mystery of his sudden healing.

With the sudden commotion, Ben took the opportunity to sneak out of the room before someone could ask him why he hadn't called them. Walking down the corridor, he couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Fox yell, "Wiley! ... Get me out of here!"

 

THE END

Crazy Like A Fox is an amateur production for the enjoyment of Starman/ X-File fans and is in no way intended to infringe on copyrights held by ABC-TV, FOX-TV, Henerson-Hirsch, Chris Carter, Michael Douglas Productions, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Columbia Pictures. All similarities to real characters and actual events are strictly coincidental. This material may not be copied or reproduced in any form without express written consent of the author. Copyright January 2000. All rights reserved.


End file.
